


Never go to a Stark Party... and on mission afterwards.

by Ely_Pines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is insecure, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Implied Mpreg, M/M, While on a mission, natasha is supportive af, this is silly but i really enjoyed writting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Pines/pseuds/Ely_Pines
Summary: Natasha is right in the middle of a mission when Bucky calls her for her help on his problem with his relationship with Steve.





	Never go to a Stark Party... and on mission afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ama2703](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama2703/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never Go To A Stark Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379854) by [ama2703](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama2703/pseuds/ama2703). 



> This is a fanfic of a fanfic (ama2703's fanfic "Never Go to a Stark Party" which is really good btw).
> 
> So I read chapter 8 of "Never Go to a Stark Party" and I immediatly wanted to write the other side of the conversation between Bucky and Nat. So the conversation itself is the same than the one written in the original fanfic but mine is from Nat's POV.

**Never go to a Stark Party... and on a mission afterwards.**

 

The place was empty - and dark. A pale moon tried to shine over what looked like an abandoned railway station. The rails itself were rusty but the modern trains that were waiting there proved the whole thing was still operational. However, it was past midnight and thus, every employee was long gone from work. Natasha knew that and also knew __who__  she was therefore going to find in an old and lonely car, right under a crane.

The redhead was moving slowly, careful to not be seen by her enemies. Her black suit helped her of course, but the ex-assassin was mainly using the skills she had to master when she was younger. The crane was the spot she had to go to in the first place for a sniper was standing in top of it and a few henchmen were waiting here and there. If they were ever to see something fishy, they would immediately report to their superiors who were inside the car.

Natasha approached the metallic structure as silent as a cat and started climbing it without breaking a sweat. Thanks to her training, she was fast and agile; maybe that was the reason she was alone on that mission. Usually, she would follow one or another of her Avenger team-mates and even more usually, that would be Steve Rogers aka Captain America. But for the moment, even if he wasn’t needed anywhere, Steve had something else in his mind than some terrorist group in Eastern Europe willing to plant a bomb in Berlin (for a reason she wasn’t sure they themselves knew). Moving from the shadows to another shadow, hiding behind the solid pillars, the woman yet regretted not having Clint or the Falcon with her: they would have taken down the sniper so easily. Bucky, too, would have been an excellent ally. She grinned at the thought of the brunette. Yeah, he, too, had something else in mind. She remembered how he came to her on the day of her departure for the mission. She thus couldn’t speak much with him, but she had hoped it had been enough. The redhead looked above her, trying to get focused on her goal but the former assassin wouldn’t leave her alone.

“Dammit, James” she though “you had to go and get dead drunk, didn’t you?”

She had to acknowledge this, she didn’t think it was possible for either Barnes or Rogers to get so drunk they would totally forget about their night. But the first one wasn’t quite like the famous supersoldier: it was actually very common for Bucky to not being able to remember a detail from his past or to forget something that had just happened. In those moments, they’d always try to cheer him up, but it was obvious it made him feel like he was never going to be himself again. Decades of brainwashing couldn’t just vanished away like that, thought. Anyway, lately there had been hope and the man was even willing to open himself more to the others.

Until that fucking party happened.

“Hi, sweety!”

The man completely dressed in black lifted up his head in total surprise at the sound of the unknown voice and thus lowered his gun. Natasha didn’t lose her time: she grabbed the gun and kicked the man right in the head. The guy collapsed on the floor. She aimed at him with his own gun but he did not move. Good. She looked around her. She was at the top of the crane. At some distant, the city laid on the ground, like a constellation of some kind because of all the lights and the street lamps. The wind was blowing stronger at this height. Despite her short hair, she liked it when her flame hair was messed up by it. However, she couldn’t stay here any longer. She tied the sniper’s gun to her back and started her descent. Her feet were sliding on the girders without making any sound. At one time, she jumped and landed right behind one of the henchmen who didn’t hear it at all. She raised her wrist with her weapon, aimed at him and shot. He groaned when the electric shock went through his body and then fell. Hopefully, she caught him on time saving him from a deadly fall. Since she had joined SHIELD - and, especially since she had joined the Avengers - Natasha liked to think she’d only kill when necessary. So these men, even if they were definitively bad guys and had maybe already kill one or two persons, didn’t deserve to die. Because, otherwise, some “good” people would deserve to die, too. Like James. Or herself.

The ex-assassin deliberately fell through the hole in the middle of the crane. Three stages later, she suddenly grabbed a girder and thus stopped - brutally, but efficiently - her fall. She then laid her feet on two main beams. Below her were two sentries. She observed them for a few moments and figured out the pattern of their movements. She took out two guns, one for each of her hand - and waited.

“Come on guys... come to see mummy...”

She almost had them in her visor. She bit her lip while trying to concentrate.

That was when her phone rang.

The phone didn’t exactly started to ring because she had put it on vibrate mode; she didn’t want to shut it down completely for it could be important and apart from the Avengers or Fury, nobody really had her phone number so it always seemed unlikely she would get a phone call during one of her mission. Until today. The vibration was very feeble of course, but still strong enough to make the two sentries stop and look around them, now tensed and guns raised. The phone kept vibrating.

Natasha sighed inaudibly. What was she going to do? Answer the call? Kill those two men right now before they could give the alert? Whoever it was who was calling her, it better be important! No: she would make them pay later anyway. In her head, she was counting the number of the vibrations. Only a few left and that person would be redirected to the voicemail. She sighed again. She had made her decision.

She jumped and landed on the same floor the two men were on.

“Surprise.”

The two henchmen, who were already nervous, were startled by her apparition and opened fire immediately. However, the redhead had their reaction anticipated and easily dodged the bullet by lying flat on the ground. She then rose again and rushed toward the man in front of her. She quickly got behind his back. As a result, one second later, the man fell on the ground, shot down by his own comrade. Now deprived of her human shield, Natasha had no over choice but to throw herself over the edge of the crane. But at the last second, she used her grappling hook. She drew half a circle in the air and landed on - or rather kicked out - the last man. She wasn’t even fully back to her feet when she finally grabbed her phone and answered the call. It was time: one second later and she would have missed it.

A familiar, although unassured, voice came out of the phone.

“Nat...?”

She took a quick breath before answering as she wanted to make sure her own voice sounded cheerful.

“Bucky, hey. What’s going on?”

She obviously knew what was going on. Pregnancy, that was what was going on, the worse part being they still didn’t know who was the father. Or maybe that was the reason James was calling her? She briefly tried to determine which time it was at the Avengers’ tower but quickly gave up. On the same time, she was looking below her feet. Now wouldn’t be a good moment to get spotted. James spoke again.

“I can tell you're busy, so I'll do my best to make this fast. Listen, Nat, I fucked up. I... I found out who the guy is.”

Natasha nearly interrupted the brunette - busy? Who said she was busy? She was so not busy right now! - but she was so taken aback by the rest of the sentence, words got stuck in her mouth. She could only say:

“What? Really?”

“Yes, really. Oh God, you won't believe who it is...”

This time, she didn’t even think it twice.

“Steve?” she asked, almost impatiently.

“Yea--what?”

It was Bucky’s turn to be surprised. That made Natasha laugh a little - but not too much considering there were still a dozen unfriendly soldiers near her position. Actually, the redhead thought it was kind of cute from Bucky to be that naïve.

“You think I wasn't doing my own research?” she said to him, “Steve was acting pretty weird, James. It was kinda obvious. Anyway, go on. What'd you do?”

While still listening to her friend, the women transferred the call from her cellphone to her earphone; at the very least, she had now her hands free once again. Not that she was willing to continue her mission or that she was in immediate danger, but still, that was a more secure attitude - she also made sure her gun was ready to fire. Meanwhile, Bucky was spitting out everything he had done and said since she had left him.

And that was brilliant.

“What didn't I do? I fucking yelled at him and accused him of ignoring me. I told him what happened at Tony's party didn't mean anything, I told him he didn't care about me, I-I fucking told him he was selfish! Steve! Selfish!”

Natasha took a brief moment to think. James had never been quite the guy who’s easy with the talking or the relationships with others. No, wait. He had been. During a few years of his existence, he was a true Dom Juan. But that was before the war. Before... everything that happened to him. Now, he was unsure of his emotions and was learning again how to properly interact with people. Everyone could see and did know that. Everyone.

The woman took a sharp breath.

“When did all this happen?” she asked.

Bucky sighed when he answered.

“Just yesterday.”

Natasha closed her eyes for a mere second. If it was only yesterday, then not everything was lost. Actually, that short amount of time could be a good thing for them: Steve could have had the time to cool down.

“Alright, it shouldn't be too bad... Have you seen him since?”

“No, not at all. I've just been in my room.”

“Alright, I want you to get your ass up and march over to his room. Right now.”

Steve could be available for talking for now but if they waited a little more, there was a high chance the blonde would never want to hear of him again.

“Already here.”

The women frowned. What was he waiting for, then? A pep-talk?

“And? Is he here?”

“Nope.”

The laconic answers of James were almost irritating her, despite the fact that she knew it was his style - he never talked in vain. She tried to think but her on-going mission was distracting her. How long could she stay up here without being noticed? Besides, the soldiers she had already knock out would eventually wake up again - and give the alert. She ended up thinking out loud.

“He's probably at Sam's. Considering Steve and Tony haven't really talked much and Steve wouldn't want to burden Clint by asking to stay with him, he's most likely with Sam. Go over there right now.”

She didn’t say it but she was also thinking “Right now meaning right now, dummy, coz’ you’re fucking disturbing me in my mission.”

But the brunette wouldn’t leave her.

“What do I do when I'm there? I have an apology letter written out but I don't know if it's good... I kinda suck at writing.”

Natasha was torn between continuing her mission and helping her friend. In fact, she was all for the second option, but she didn’t like the idea of being compromised whilst she had no backup. In a softer voice, she replied.

“Use that. Trying is better than just going there empty-handed and with some sorry-ass excuse. Steve is a sentimental person, he'll appreciate you putting in the extra effort.”

Through the earphone, she could hear footsteps. James was finally moving. She smiled. She could feel how lost her friend was feeling and in spite of being so far away from him, she really wanted to help him. She felt that it just wasn’t fair. James deserved to have another chance, to finally take his life back. Just like she had.  

“What do I do when I've apologized? How do I bring up the pregnancy?” asked the Winter Soldier once more.

The redhead couldn’t resist to chuckle. That question was so serious and yet, the voice of the brunette made it sound like he was a sixteen-year-old girl asking her mom for help after a night that didn’t went quite as planned. “Focus Nat”, she though for herself.

“Now that is the hard part. Honestly, I'm not too sure. The best advice I can give is to just rip it off like a band-aid. Why delay the inevitable? Besides, I think Steve would like it if you were honest with him from now on. Not telling him that you're pregnant, and with his child at that, would probably bring you right back to square one.”

The footsteps started over: obviously, James had been heading for the elevator and now, he had just gone out of it. His voice raised again.

“That makes sense... I'm just kinda nervous. How will he react...?”

Natasha felt she was bursting with impatience one more time. Will he never learn? Will he never __understand__? She tried to be more direct to have him respond a bit.

“He had sex with you, James. He obviously likes you, so he'll be excited. Du--”

“Beep--beep---beep.”

Natasha looked at her phone with surprise: James had ended the call abruptly. For a moment, she wondered if she had been too direct. Nah, he couldn’t’ve been upset by that, could he? Maybe he had stumble and lost his balance or something like that... After a few seconds of hesitation, the redhead decided to call back the brunette. But the moment she was about to do it, a bullet flew past her, missing her by one inch. She looked up to see that the sniper, in the top of the crane, was aiming at her, not with his normal gun - that she had taken from him - but with a regular revolver which did not make him less deadly. She also could hear a lot of movements from below: the soldiers were gathering. The ex-Russian assassin smiled with a bit of exasperation.

“Dammit James.”  

 


End file.
